


Raven beauty comeback

by Hanguko



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, One Shot, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguko/pseuds/Hanguko
Summary: Jinsol dark hair drives her three girlfriends wild. Self-indulgent praise to Jinsol natural hair triumphant return.Jinsol/Haseul/Sooyoung/Jung Eun





	Raven beauty comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody loves Jinsol comeback to her natural jet-black hair. The members too.  
Trying my hand at first person writing.And foursome smut.
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

I stood before the door of our house, the not so faint noise of conversations coming through. I couldn’t help adjust my loose strands of hair in a nervous gesture. Will they like it? Will they blame me for changing one of my defining feature in the group ? Will they be able to distinguish me from Hyunjin ?

Taking a deep breath I entered the lock code and made my way into the joyous mess of the entrance hallway, avoiding Hyejoo’s sport shoes and a bag of groceries still unpacked. I made sure to find the coat hanger labelled Jinsol and stowed my shoes under it. A month ago during a morning rush I took Yeojin’s by mistake and ended up with way too small shoes for the whole ride to a festival.

Anxiety was rising fast but also excitement. I couldn’t wait to surprise the members and most of all my three girlfriends. Even if they don’t like it, Haseul will be supportive for sure. Jung Eun won’t mock me too long, after all she did the same before Butterfly. I was most worried about Sooyoung teasing, she has a real talent for words.

I quietly went into the living room to discover the familiar and comforting sight of the members feasting on delivered food, from rice cakes to pizza and fried chicken. “Hi…” I will definitely remember this instant as one of my least eloquent moment in life.

They turned toward me as one, Hyunjin with a piece of bread in hand and Yerim’s chopsticks stuck in her mouth. Silence took over but I wasn’t able to appreciate this miracle with eleven sets of eyes on me.

I tried my best to broke the lingering silence, “ So yeah, I went back to black hair. Does it look fine?”

All hell broke loose. Jiwoo was hugging me with her usual big smile while Heejin kept complimenting me, her deep voice overriding the praises from Kahei even if she right next to me. I searched for Haseul and was pleased to see her stunned look. Sooyoung and Jung Eun were the only ones silents and it fretted me until I recognized the pure lust in their gaze. I blushed heavily, turning my attention toward Chaewon and her look of reproach.

“Sorry that I broke the blonde babies unit.”

She smirked, “oh it’s fine, I’ll be the only blonde princess of the group now.”

“I really love it Jinsol ! You were so pretty in blonde but this is even prettier.” Kahei looked proud of me and I felt a surge of affection for her. “ Thank you Kahei. I hope it doesn’t incite you to change your own hair color again !”

It was Yerim who replied full of mirth, “I want to do it too ! I’ll call manager unnie tomorrow !”

Haseul had to pull Jiwoo away from her koala hug to kiss my cheek in welcome. “It does suits you really well love. Yerim just made me think, did the managers agreed ? I’ll stand by your side no matter what they say.”

“Yes, we discussed it last week after vocal practice and they all agreed it would be a good change. They even said the hair-stylist unnie threaten to leave us if they didn’t save my scalp !”

Haseul laugh rang loud in my ears as always. I joined the dinner table, my girlfriend’s hand clasped in mine, not the most practical to eat but Haseul refused to let go. The conversation slowly shifted away toward the preparations for the comeback and memories of LA and of course, food. Yeojin bickered with Hyejoo about whether or not ketchup was acceptable to pair with vegetables until Haseul settled the argument by taking all the ketchup for her French fries.

During the next twenty minutes I felt the constant gazes of my two other girlfriends. They sat across the table, barely eating but devouring me with their eyes. I could swear I saw Sooyoung’s hand drift under the table and Jung Eun bit her lips hard.

Haseul whispered in my ear “I’m sure our favourite model is barely restraining herself from fucking you right there in front of everyone. Would you like that ? ”

I shivered, blood rushing to my face. Of course Haseul had to tease me with my fantasy of public sex. At this moment I really regretted telling her about it. Despite how awkward and difficult the beginning of our polyamorous relationship had been, we were proud of being open with each others about any subject. Communication was the key as Haseul always said and we had frequent talks about consent, fantasies, satisfaction within our relationship. Even about whom was gonna shower with whom in the morning thanks to both Jung Eun ecological mindset and Sooyoung love for quickies.

I kept my voice low, aware of Yerim presence to my right “If it wasn’t the members, I would be the one fucking her on the table just after taking care of you.”

My answer shocked her, and I could tell that she was torn between scolding me and kissing me hard. Amongst the four of us I was the one with the least frequent sexual urges and I was often content with just watching my girlfriends in any combination. Truthfully, the reactions to my new hair color made me so confident and happy that I wanted to shower these 3 special women will all my love.

Satisfied, I looked away from Haseul to pick up a pizza slice. Then I froze at the commanding tone of her voice. Her leader tone. The one which indicated she would not take no for an answer.

“Kahei, what about you shows the others the Hong-Kong movie we watched together last month ? I already told the whole story to Jinsol, Sooyoung and Jung Eun so we are gonna watch something else upstairs.”

Kahei winked at me, fully aware that Haseul was using her as an excuse to not shove our sexual activities in the face of the youngest members. Kahei was so helpful and totally necessary to the good health of our relationship for she often took over for Haseul and gave excuses to the managers. Yeojin grumbled until Kahei brought back snacks from the kitchen, claiming they were exclusively for the people watching her movie.

Boldly, Haseul dragged me by my hand upstair, almost running in the hallway toward our shared room. We had clustered the three beds together to have enough space for the rare nights we could sleep as four and feel complete. She pushed me playfully on the large bed, not bothering herself with closing the door as we could already hear our two girlfriends rushing up the stairs.

I enjoyed feeling her eyes all over my clothed body, waiting not so patiently for the loves of my life.

Jung Eun went in first, discarding her tunic. I shamelessly stared at her perfect breasts, highlighted by a red lace bra. Sooyoung followed her, locking the door before hugging Haseul.

“Well miss Jung Jinsol, that’s quite a surprise. You are so superb.” Sooyoung voice had such a ravenous timbre I felt wetness in my panties.

Jung Eun borderline lewd smirk achieved to ruin my panties “Jet black hair is just perfect for you. You have no idea how exciting it is. Sooyoung spent the whole dinner telling me about all the dirty things she has in mind for you. Want to hear some ?”

I whined, already needy. What could I do with all those lustful stares on me?

Sooyoung chuckled “Of course you do love. Hmmm, I’m sure that handcuff were mentioned, grip your hair while I ride your face, let Haseul play with your nipples while Jung Eun and I taste your sweet pussy.”

I wanted all of it right now, heat spreading in me as my lively imagination followed the path of Sooyoung’s words towards much exciting visuals. Jung Eun didn’t make it better by sliding her hand along my arm with a featherlight touch ending with her finger on my mouth.

“Shhh, no need to talk. You wanted the three of us all to yourself with your provocative surprise.Selfish baby.” Oh, so she was in her mommy kink phase. I suddenly sucked her finger, that would drives her mad.

“Good girl.” Jung Eun cooed, pushing another finger in my mouth.

Haseul took the lead without breaking our small moment, “You are so sexy.Tonight is all about you. Is it alright if we make love to you until you can’t think ?” I nodded frankly, consent is fucking hot. Our leader smiled wildly, a hint of mischief in her eyes, “Go on ladies, remind me how sensual naked Jinsol is.”

Sooyoung didn’t need more encouragement to lash at my jean while Jung Eun took over opening my shirt with one hand. Haseul leered at every inch of my skin being revealed and I felt so alluring.These three gorgeous women were looking only at me.

I released Jung Eun’s fingers when Sooyoung bit lightly on my thigh. “Sooyoung, we perform in pants, mark me harder. Haseul, my panties are so wet.Come fuck me with your tongue already. Mommy, can I have your breasts please ?” Playing with known desires to turn them on further was not the brightest idea I had this evening.

Soon I had massive hickeys on my legs, Haseul’s zealous tongue all over my intimacy and Jung Eun delicious nipple in my mouth. Clothes were everywhere on the ground and bed, the warmth of our bodies surrounding me.Fuck, they were driving me crazy!

I opened my eyes for a second to the erotic sight of Haseul fingering me while making out with Jung Eun. The interrogation about where Sooyoung was had hardly the time to cross my lust intoxicated mind before her beautiful sex appeared over my head.

“I promised I would ride your pretty face.” I grabbed her ass and lowered her on my hungry tongue. This was by far Sooyoung’s favourite position with me. I ate her out passionately, my fingers raking on her asscheeks. Her hold on my hair was painful but, I was too far gone to care.

My mind gave up under the assault on my sense. Haseul firm touch, Sooyoung frantic moans and sweet arousal in my mouth, Jung Eun perfume as she sucked on my nipples. This was all too much and yet not enough. I craved more, wanting to make this night one to remember. I moved my hands blindly, seeking Jung Eun to intertwine our fingers and Haseul to graze her scalp as she made my clitoris her new target.

Sooyoung’s juices flooded my mouth and chin after I had pushed my tongue deep in her. My breathes were erratic and I struggled to enunciate the only words that I knew at this point, “I… I love you… All of you so fucking much !”

They lost any pretension of control or restraint. Sooyoung’s tongue invaded my mouth, tasting herself. Jung Eun grabbed my leg to shamelessly grind on it, smearing her wetness all over my skin. And my beloved bird usually so composed and responsible, my leader and mentor, despite our similar age, was just fucking me into multiple orgasms relentlessly. Her tongue or fingers deep in me, the aggressive emphasis on my clitoris and frequent caress of my ass sent bolts of pleasure stronger than ever.

I screamed multiples times.Felt my tears of happiness kissed away by Jung Eun loving lips. My whole body was shaking, overstimulated and still hungry for more. At some point, Haseul got tired so she asked Sooyoung to grab a strap-on and keep fucking me. I broke my voice when she pounded me so skillfully. My nipples were raw and so sensible, which made toying with them an absolute pleasure for Haseul.

Their voices grew distant, small reassurances of our bond and shared love and moans alike sounding like whispers.A dark veil fell over my eyes.Their hands were barely keeping me grounded as the bed disappeared into emptiness. I passed out.

**********************

I woke up with soft arms around me and gentle kisses on my forehead. Deep onyx eyes stared at me full of love and concern.

"Jindori? Are you alright?" Haseul was holding me with care while I could feel Sooyoung and Jung Eun on my sides treading their fingers in my hair, "We are sorry love, we went too hard on you."

My brain was frustratingly slow, words colliding with each others in my hurry to relieve their distress, "No… No I'm fine really." I couldn't help smiling widely, "My body is all sore and tingly but nothing serious. That was wonderful, mind blowing sex.”

My three lovers spent the next minute kissing every inch of my face until I managed to fend them off, “I swear I’m good! You made me really happy, if I knew how you would react I would have dyed my hair back to black earlier.”

Jung Eun’s hearty laughter finished to dissipate the anxious mood “What you think it was just tonight ? We won’t leave you untouched for the next week at least. I call the shower with you tomorrow morning by the way.”

“Hmmm only if you give Sooyoung another orgasm right now.”

I settled on my side, snuggling back into Haseul warm embrace. She whispered in my ear, “I’m gonna leave the black vibrator in the bathroom before you shower with Jung Eun.You can thank her for tonight.”

I was content to lay lazily, my attention switching between a preview of the morning and the steamy display of Sooyoung and Jung Eun making out.

“This is gonna be an amazing year Haseul.”

“No… an amazing life together.”


End file.
